


The One Where That Bitch Max Tries To Steal Dean Away From Sammy, Well If you ask sammy that is.

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: have you ever wondered what the hell dean did while sam was gone at college? well there is a million possibilties and a hell of a lot of time between Cassie Robinson and the death of Jessica Moore. but only one answer. this is AU and also i suck at summaries. alternating POV Drama every now and then but over all very Funny and very sex this story diffinly earns its NC17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes:

The Story will be AU in multiple ways but the first change youll see is Katie Cassidy as Ruby. but that will be in future chapters also no sex yet

* * *

Prologue

 

To have a reason to get out of bed in the morning, it is necessary for one to possess a guiding principle; or at least a belief of some sort.

A Guiding principle was exactly what Maxine McQueen Lacked. While she had a belief, she was quite sure that having a belief that was the best part of believe is the LIE, wasn’t the kind of belief that was required for her to get out of bed and to start being happy again, as her favorite book Ordinary People said in its opening line.

Sad, depressed lonely and angry that’s how Max was feeling in addition to a million other emotions and that’s how Max would stay, for 4 entire months.

Then after that 4 month period when her guiding principle Dean Winchester would return, and an entire 3 months after that Dean Winchester and his little brother sam who sher had never met before would come visit her. Lucky for her he would call her at least twice a day.

But Sam well, Sam wouldn’t like this at all for see Sam is in love with dean and max well she is the only person in the entire world who could take dean away


	2. Sam Is Not A Happy Camper

  
Author's notes:

Reviews let me know whether or not to cont.

<3

* * *

Max was sitting in her creative writing class bored out of her mind. Her bordom must of shown on her face because that was when Mrs.Stinson called her up to read her monlouge, max of course did not feel like writing the monlouge assigned the previous week so she merly wrote down an actual one person conversation she had had a while ago with Evie her bestest friend, well she was Max’s bestest friend if you asked Evie. Max on the other hand saw Evie as a great gal sure, but no dean Winchester. But then again she was totally biased. She got up and not only did she read the monologue she also performed it to an amazingly surprised and pleased audience Stinson was clearly pissed. It was then that max went to her seat gathered her things and left right as the bell began to ring.

 

 

 

Dean was driving the impala to the motel he and sam where about to reside in, as he drove singing to foreigner he didn’t notice Sam’s longing stare. Sam loved Dean, Sam even left because he couldn’t stand seeing dean every day and not being with him in the way every cell in Sam’s body craved to be with dean. Sam cried himself to sleep numerous times because of this love. But it was a love Sam was no longer willing to give up because as sad as it sometimes made Sam it was nothing compared to the joy he felt whilst in deans presence nor to the euphoria he felt every time dean smiled that crinkly eye smile. It was then that dean’s phone rang. And it was also then that Sam realized he could be cattier then the head bitch cheerleader prom queen on her period. It was also quite ironic that Sam would later use that analogy considering who was on the other line with dean as he made that U turn. And what her after school activities consisted of.

 

           

 

 

 

            Sam woke up to an agonizing squeal like sound as he saw Dean exit the impala, and a blur of Shirley mason circa “Sex is not the Enemy” red. He then saw a girl so tiny she could fit in a back pocket which isn’t very tiny since it is Sam he is comparing her to. So she is about 5”6 with her legs wrapped around dean’s waist and her skirt which was already far to short hitched up around her waist and the biggest pair of breast he had every seen that were real. It was then that Sam thought. Why do I think in such a weird way? I’m sitting in a car describing to myself what I see, instead of just seeing it. It was then Sam saw this blur/girl that squeals, kiss dean. It was then that Sam realized he might have to beat up a midget, or well a midget compared to him, there goes his weird way of thinking again.

 

           


	3. Topeka AKA the monlouge max read in class

  
Author's notes:

not a continuation of the plot but then asfter writing chappie 2 i ended up writing the monlouge

* * *

Topeka

 

Character: Maxine McQueen AKA Max

 

Setting: Max in her bedroom posters such as Donnie Darko, Eternal Sunshine of The Spotless Mind, The United States of Leeland, The Dresden dolls, bad brains, and Emily autumn, Pearl Jam and Wicked and Spring Awakening adorn the walls. Also Photos are decoratively placed all over. The bed is huge almost too big for the room. The bed is covered by a black duvet and red pillows she is sitting on the bed. She is wearing a plaid skirt with writing all over it in silver sharpie saying things such as “Rawr is dinosaur for I love you” and Friends are like potatoes when you eat them, they will die” and “Raptor Jesus went extinct for my sins” She is wearing Fish net thigh highs and garters, the skirt will be short enough to make the garters visible at all times. Her top is a too tight corset with a lace trim. Her hair is red and teased in an almost ridiculous manner yet somehow is pulled off, if only by its own Kitsch. Her make up consists of very overtly obvious false eyelashes, Black eyeliner and Neon eye shadow Pink on one eye blue on the other. She is in eight inch heels. Her legs are crossed in a demure manner even though everything about her states the exact opposite. There is a costume party invitation in her hand and her cell phone in the other.

 

Character Background: Max is eighteen years old. At school she is head cheerleader, even though she only tried out because she lost a bet.She has been homecoming quenn 4 years in a row, junior prom queen, and to her utmost dismay will most likely be senior prom queen. Her friends tease her for this due to the fact that she is the antithesis of a prom queen. She wants to be a film director when she grows up and is the heiress to a huge fortune. She is secretly a fairy, and is the princess to the entire Faë kingdom. Amongst the members of the kingdom, are rumors that she is the actually the daughter of Satan due to her many powers. She herself doesn’t believe in Satan. She can do any kind of magic imaginable and even some no man can imagine. Her closet friend Evelyn is her only confidante. She is sitting across from max in a similar outfit only with leather pants and a black tee shirt. The shirt has a Hello my name is… Marilynn Manson haphazardly stuck on. By now the audience should have realized they are dressed as Dita Von Tesse and Marilynn Manson.

 

 

 

Max:

 

“Evie, I don’t know what to do, don’t shake your head at me like that. (Sighs) (She looks down then back up through her lashes with tears welling in her eye.) It’s just, I don’t, I cant, I can’t go out tonight. I’m sorry, (tone grows pleading) please don’t give me that face. Look I just got off the phone with Dean; he is on his way to see me. He needs my help with this and that. Actually to be honest I'm surprised he even called e wanting help, instead of doing his normal suffering through things then putting on a façade, being a total emo just missing the guyliner and to tight skinnys. (Tone goes from witty to weary) I’m going to tell him, he deserves to know. (Voice gains determination) (Long pause) no, not about my powers he knew about them before you did. Sorry, I know how much you hate it when I read your mind. I can’t help it though. I need to tell him Jared is evil and there’s no stopping it. That Jared’s as evil as dean is cute, and yeah Evie you know how cute he is, so just imagine how evil that makes Jared, is right in fact it’s so right that it’s an understatement. If that even makes sense. Sorry I didn’t mean to read your mind and still your sentence. God Evie (sigh) you know what’s funny about this whole thing. No Evie, not “ha ha” funny but “huh wow” funny. How I figured out a very important detail, how I found out that you can’t save those who seek no redemption and don’t repent. How I figured out change is a relentless bitch you cant stop no matter how hard and long you try and stop it, no matter what you do or how you do it, it doesn’t even matter who you are, change just happens. I wish it was like trying to be a recovering alcoholic wherein nothing changes if nothing changes, but here in the real world change happens every thing changes and if you don’t adapt, your just left behind crying about what could have been. I found all thought out, because a line in a song, given it is a profound line in an awesome song by a great band. But still, the most important thought I’ve ever thunk, please excuse my Dr. Suessism. My profound epiphany that will forever change deans’ life and rock his world to its very core is every saint has a past and every sinner a future. Now if that doesn’t sum up Jared and Dean’s very existence right there. I don’t know what does. That’s why I cant go out tonight why I have to stay and prepare for my talk with dean because, I honestly don’t know, how the hell I’m supposed to tell the single most important person in my life, don’t put you know you’re a close second, anyway. How is one supposed to tell the most important person in your life, that the single most important person in their life, with no close second its number one then number five when it comes to them. But how do you tell someone that the person they love most in the world is who they use to be and there isn’t a thing anyone can do about it”

 

Blackout

 

Curtains Down


End file.
